


eternity (with you)

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Seongwoo's and Minhyun's moments spent together and their love that is lingering quietly in between.





	eternity (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is more or less a relay of all the stories that they've shared with us
> 
> enjoy!

Rhythmic tapping resonates through the hallway as Seongwoo is awaiting the lift to reach his floor. Body leaning against the wall in a lazy way, legs crossed together, he pulls out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and punches in his code before scrolling through his Twitter app to keep himself updated with their fanbase.

His thumb comes to a halt at one particular tweet with merely a picture attached; in the serene setting of Jeju Island, one of the photographers had taken a picture of Seongwoo and Minhyun sitting and swaying mindlessly on a swing specifically for two people only. Seongwoo still remembers the moment clearly: It was on the day of their Innisfree shooting, a mild day in the last remaining outlets of the long winter. The wind that had been blowing through his hair playfully danced upon his face with a harsh bite to it. Because of the stark contrast between the merciful temperature and the freezing breeze, Seongwoo wore a beige trench coat over his white turtleneck, shielding himself from the chilling cold blown in by the wind while simultaneously matching his outfit with Minhyun’s; another beige trench coach in a different model and a matching beige turtleneck underneath. Maybe it was Seongwoo’s intention to be unsubtle in his choice of clothes – that however shall remain his little secret (though the shy smile he’s got from Minhyun at their departure from the dorm did bring a sense of proudness to Seongwoo).

It was a peaceful break for him, _them_ , in between hectic schedules; commercial shootings are straining, standing in the same postures for hours exhausting them physically and stiffening their bodies. When the group had moved on to the cliffs at the sea, the swing in its light brown colour stood out amongst the bland grey of the rocks. In an impulsive moment, Seongwoo took Minhyun’s hand into his own and ran to the swing at full speed, cheery laughter ringing through the air as it was carried on by the winds out to the sea.

Minhyun let himself be dragged to the swing with a small grin stretched across his lips, his cheeks and the tip of his ears burning an outstanding red, though he put the blame on the biting cold when Seongwoo pointed his apparent blush out. Laying low on the teasing due to knowledge of being filmed, Seongwoo merely gave Minhyun a smug and knowing grin, before he tipped his head back and gave the swing a push with his feet, setting the two of them into motion.

For just a minute, Seongwoo shut his eyes and focused on his surroundings; the calming and almost rhythmical sound of waves clashing against the cliffs lulling him into a sense of security. From far away, his ears picked up the shouting and laughter from his groupmates. It’s on the brink of noticeability, but Seongwoo savoured the happiness that was in the air around him, felt his heart swell up in endearment all the same.

Next to him, he could hear Minhyun murmur about the beauty of the scenery; _not as beautiful as you are_ , Seongwoo wanted to say but he had caught himself just before the cheesy words left his mouth. He knew his place in public and the right etiquette he had to follow; and so Seongwoo had held himself back even if his fingers were itching to hold Minhyun’s hand in an intimate intertwine.

In that seemingly unimportant point of time, it was enough for Seongwoo to feel Minhyun next to him – the warmth they had shared reminding him of free afternoons spent in bed together languidly, of Minhyun’s comforting touches, of Minhyun’s eyes shaping into twinkling crescent moons and his cherry-lips curving into a bemused and pretty smile at even Seongwoo’s repetitive jokes. Minhyun’s sweet smell mixed with the salty scent of the sea reminded him of coffee and tea together while discussing poems, of Minhyun’s comfy knitted cardigan that Seongwoo likes to steal after laundry days and of their innocent and relaxing showers together after particularly hard schedules.

All these memories fill Seongwoo up with bliss and unconsciously put a huge smile on his face; the kind that makes his cheeks hurt from the stretch and heightens his good mood.

Seongwoo almost lost himself in his thoughts if it wasn’t for the short-cut but shrill _ding_ from the elevator that pulled him back into reality. Straightening his back and shuffling into the compromised room, he hits the button _9_ and fixes his black bangs that fall into his eyes annoyingly. He makes a mental note to soon get another haircut, if their never-moving schedule allows it any time soon that is; if not, he should consider doing it by himself. Whether their stylists would appreciate Seongwoo’s own handiwork on his precious hair is another question that he shall leave unanswered for now.

The lift comes to a halt quickly and opens its doors to the ninth floor of the apartment complex. Quickly striding over to the door separating the hallway with the luxurious dorm room, Seongwoo doesn’t even bother knocking and instead punches in the code with ease. 

As soon as he enters into the small entrance, the smell of delicious chicken wafts through the room, eliciting a loud grumble from Seongwoo’s stomach. Instantly, his hand rubs over the angered body part while his mouth starts to water at the thought of tasty food; now that he thinks of it, Seongwoo doesn’t even remember if he’s had anything edible today. He can hear a voice that resembles Minhyun’s nag at the back of his mind, that Seongwoo has been losing too much weight lately again. In his mind he nags back at Minhyun for his double standards and how his cheeks are way too hollowed out; even though Seongwoo doesn’t ever voice his worries out loud, he does watch over Minhyun with an attentive eye. He rather chooses actions over words.

“Minhyun?” Seongwoo calls out the other man’s name, but receives no reply in return. With a roll of his eyes, he sighs under his breath in annoyance, and prods further into the apartment while dragging his slippers against the floor to make his presence apparent. 

In the living room, he’s greeted by Guanlin cutely who is lounging around on the coach, which puts Seongwoo back into a cheerful mood. There’s no way that he couldn’t go soft at his core around their dearest youngest member, and if anything, no one else should and would be the victim of his banter. That’s only Minhyun’s privilege, or in Minhyun’s words, “suffering”.

Taking a good look at the living room, he focuses on his surroundings and doesn’t make out any noises from the kitchen. The door to Minhyun’s room is closed, which gives Seongwoo no insight as to making out if the person in question is purposely ignoring him. Unconsciously, his facial expression schools into a slight frown, which apparently amuses the younger boy in the room.

“If you’re searching for Minhyun, he’s taking a shower currently. He let Sungwoon go first after our work-out session.”

As an appreciative gesture, Seongwoo nods his head politely and gives Guanlin a gentle smile, before he excuses himself. His feet drag him into the kitchen to the chicken on the counter, packed up in aluminium foils, and a wave of strong scents hit him as he opens the take-out. Tongue slickening up his lips out of reflex, Seongwoo grabs the essential utensils and places the similar amount of food on the two plates (maybe just a tad more for Minhyun).

Balancing the items in his hands, Seongwoo steps out of the kitchen to see the door to Minhyun’s room slightly leaned open as a silent invitation. It’s a way of saying _welcome_ and _I’ve been expecting you_. _I want to spend time with you_ , his mind not so subtly supplies. Seongwoo feels warm at his core, from the yearning that has a bittersweet touch to it.

Despite being glued to each other all day, it doesn’t fill Seongwoo with the same joy as it does now. It’s not the same to be around the professional version of Minhyun than to be around _Minhyun_. Seongwoo’s heart aches for familiarity; familiarity that is only ever present at their bareness. No glitz and glamour could ever emit the sparks that turn into a sensation of fireworks inside Seongwoo than Minhyun does with his gentle kisses laced with quiet confessions of love; his silken words hushed between the blankets hiding them from the world; his secure hugs that spread warmth to the depths of Seongwoo’s soul.

They only need each other as they _come_ and _are_. May it be at their worst and most vulnerable; at their highest highs and the normal in between. Especially the ordinary sides of them are most precious to Seongwoo. What everyone knows them for: the teasing banter, the comfortable treatment caused by the lack of hierarchical restrictions. Minhyun’s loud and attentive way of caring for Seongwoo, his constant nagging and protective behaviour meaning: _I worry about you (I love you)_. Seongwoo’s sometimes brash behaviour by taking teasing jabs at Minhyun and the stories he chooses to disclose to the world to show their lively dynamics meaning: _I’m proud of you and of us however we are (and I wouldn’t want it any otherwise)._

He wants to explore Minhyun at his uncaring moments that only ever happen in the confines of their dorm. Discover new ways of falling for Minhyun even if it is over dinner and the other boy’s cheeks are stuffed with chicken and sauce is messily spread at the corner of his lips.

No matter what, Minhyun has become the epitome of home for Seongwoo. His sanctuary, the place where Seongwoo can lay out his heart and soul and unravel without fear.  Seongwoo comes back every day and every time Minhyun welcomes him with open arms.

At the end of the day, it is what they both feel for each other; what keeps their bond strong and holds it together.

Lips curling into a fond smile, Seongwoo shakes his head softly at his mushy thoughts that have hit him out of the blue, and finally makes his way into Minhyun’s room. He taps the door open with his leg and closes it with the strength of his shoulder, careful to not let the plates filled with food slip from his hands, but he almost loses his composure as soon as he faces Minhyun; only in his briefs, white towel hanging off his neck.

“Stop boasting around with your broad back.” There’s no real bite in Seongwoo’s comment but traces of sarcasm are lingering in his words, which gets an amused snort out of Minhyun. Despite Seongwoo’s weak complaint, he openly gawks at his boyfriend’s exposedness, but Minhyun catches on quickly; flinging the towel at Seongwoo’s face, Minhyun uses the moment of distraction to grab his oversized t-shirt from the bed and pull it over his head. Even with the flush on his body covered, Seongwoo knows that he successfully made the other boy shy, and coos cutely at the burning red tips of Minhyun’s ears.

“Stop it,” Minhyun whines while putting on baggy sweatpants before he finally twirls around, his expression brightening up at the sight of food rather than at the sight of his boyfriend. The latter grumbles under his breath, but lays out the plates on the floor in the middle of the room and passes Minhyun some tissues after he has sat down.

“Ah, I’m so hungry from the work-out.” Muffled by the chicken bite in his mouth, Seongwoo can barely make out the words and rather giggles at how idiotic but content Minhyun looks. His eyes go soft while he’s staring at Minhyun, which the other pointedly ignores (with another slight blush) and instead wags his index finger at Seongwoo. “You should have come with us, too. If you keep on skipping going to the gym, the training will be inefficient.”

Seongwoo groans inwardly at Minhyun’s (well-meant) nagging. “I was busy today.” His answer doesn’t sway the other boy at all.

“If you mean “busy sleeping all day long”, yeah, then I believe that.” The way Seongwoo is gaping and closing his mouth like a jellyfish is telling enough. It’s pointless; they both know that Seongwoo only tags along if he’s really bored or wants to spend more time with Minhyun. Either way, Minhyun won’t stop trying each time to coax Seongwoo into the gym, even if his failure quota is bigger than his success rates.

After all hope always dies last. Maybe Seongwoo realizes one day that he needs to work some on his stamina.

However, Minhyun doesn’t want to dwell further into the discussion; that is reserved for another time. It’d be brought up after practices, or in their car rides between schedules, with the help of Sungwoon as well as Guanlin to help Minhyun convince Seongwoo into joining their gym group with the same kind of dedication.

For now they’re happy with trivial topics – Seongwoo talking about his gaming session with Daniel and Jihoon, who were supposed to teach him the basics of _League of Legends_ once again, but eventually gave up on him.

“They called me a lost cause! Can you believe this disrespect?” It gets Seongwoo so heated that his limbs flail all over the place and Minhyun rolls on the floor from laughter. Seongwoo could be offended from not being taken seriously by the other but – but he decides that he likes Minhyun’s natural laugh way too much. He likes making Minhyun laugh; nothing makes him any happier. If he has to act like an idiot sometimes to draw out those melodic and bright noises from Minhyun, so be it.

The rest of their dinner is spent in comfortable silence until even the last bit of chicken find its way into their stomachs. Both spent and tired from finally being full, Seongwoo yawns loudly without covering up his mouth and stretches his tired limbs, which elicits a displeased click of Minhyun’s tongue.

Mischief sparkles in Seongwoo’s warm brown eyes right after, meaning no good, but Minhyun doesn’t even have time to overthink the other boy’s intention before Seongwoo’s oily fingers from the fried chicken are prodding on Minhyun’s cheeks.

“Ong Seongwoo!” The attacker’s name is gritted out through Minhyun’s teeth in one exasperated breath, drowned out by the shrill and exaggeratedly loud laughter resonating in the room, which almost brings a disbelieving but fond smile to Minhyun’s face. If his right cheek didn’t feel icky from the smeary sauce, Minhyun might have joined Seongwoo in his bubbly excitement and even laugh about his own misery – but alas, he holds onto Seongwoo’s thin wrists with a steel grip while staring him down with his eyes drawn together in a slit-shaped form.

“You’re an obnoxious dumbass.” Minhyun concludes, heaving a sigh at Seongwoo’s proud grin in reply and finally lets him go to pick up the plates and trash from the floor.

What Minhyun doesn’t expect is to have the utensils taken away from his hands, earning himself a wink from Seongwoo’s side.

“I’ll be right back, babe. How about you turn on the laptop while I’m in the kitchen?”

_Yeah, that sounds great_ , Minhyun thinks to himself with the corners of his lips just tugging into a small expression of joy and appreciation. From the whiplash he’s experiencing thanks to Seongwoo, Minhyun should feel dizzy. One moment they’re playing like kids, the next Seongwoo is acting like a gentleman.

It’s the routine Minhyun is used to and cherishes, never wanting to change anything in their dynamics.

“Oh, Minhyun-ie,” Seongwoo suddenly stops right at the doorstep and twists his upper-body to face Minhyun again with such a charming, toothy smile that Minhyun’s breath hitches at the back of his throat. “You were right about before, but you forgot one important thing. I may be an obnoxious dumbass, but I’m _your_ obnoxious dumbass.”

Just those simple words make Minhyun’s heart flutter rapidly in his chest from all the love and adoration that rushes through his body; no matter how often Seongwoo charms him with cheesy confessions, Minhyun gets bashful and exasperated in the fondest way.

The set-up is done quickly and right as Minhyun opens a streaming website, he can faintly make out the noise of corn popping in the microwave coming from the kitchen.

It’s another few minutes before the bed dips next to Minhyun and Seongwoo arrives with a bowl of popcorn and two sweet drinks for them. They shift around on the bunk bed until they both fit into the limited space; Minhyun’s side squashed to the wall, their legs entangled, and Seongwoo using the perfect opportunity to lean his head on Minhyun’s chest. Head tucked under Minhyun’s chin, Seongwoo’s hair tickling just slightly, but Minhyun only pulls the other boy closer after he’s settled the laptop into the right position that lets them both have a good view on the screen.

Soft fingers are threading through Seongwoo’s strands, lulling him into a momentary state of drowsiness, the rhythmic _thud thud thud_ of Minhyun’s heartbeat adding on the peaceful atmosphere clouding Seongwoo. He lets his eyelids flutter shut for just a second but right as his vision blurs and is on the verge of darkening, Seongwoo makes out the movie title on the bright screen. It makes him free-fall into a heightened awakening.

“We are _not_ watching Transformers _again_.” On top of his head, Seongwoo feels Minhyun’s lips jut out into a pout, but by now the latter knows better than to argue against him in this aspect. After all, Seongwoo has shown his dedication to his boyfriend already by marathoning the movies with Minhyun once during a free day. That has been enough of a true act of love.

“Let’s watch _500 Days of Summer_.” Judging on the certainty in Seongwoo’s voice, it is obvious that he has watched the movie before but there’s no point in going for another.

Minhyun searches up the title and finds a working stream in high quality after some minutes of trying. He lets the movie load for a short while, which they fill with more chattering, before it quietens down and is replaced with the film music blasting through the speakers before the narrative voice of a man induces the scene.

It’s Minhyun’s first time watching the movie – he knows it’s a romance film, a bittersweet one, and his memory gets confirmed by the narrators “This is a story of boy meets girl, but you should know upfront, this is not a love story.”

The type of genre that fits their taste; his and Seongwoo’s. Particularly Seongwoo falls into a focused trance while watching the scenes unfold on screen. It is what prompts Minhyun to pay attention as well instead of ‘secretly’ staring at Seongwoo throughout the one and a half hours. His fingers playing with Seongwoo’s hair however don’t let up and at some point, his free hand finds its way to Seongwoo’s, interlacing their fingers together securely. Maybe it is the romantic moment in the movie that filters into Minhyun’s unconsciousness; maybe it is a natural reflex to seek his lover’s warmth and protection.

The movie doesn’t offer much of the perfect romance usually portrayed on the cinematic screen; if anything, it gets down reality on point and prompts Minhyun to think about. About love; about relationships (his); about the unsure future and how easily it is to fall in and out of love. How it’s not always possible to stay with the one that brings butterflies to his stomach and makes his heart beat faster from the simplest of actions.

Even when the credits roll and come to an end, Minhyun is still pondering about the intentions laid out by the plot of the film.

“Minhyun-ie?” Seongwoo’s voice tears the other out of his train wreck of thoughts and Minhyun feels the boy’s fingertips grazing his jawline, tipping his head down until they’re both staring into each other’s eyes.

Just a moment ago, Minhyun’s heart felt heavy but seeing Seongwoo’s eyes crinkle into shining crescent moons and his lips curved into a bright smile is enough to have his chest ease up.

He gives Seongwoo a reassuring smile back before he’s pulled into a chaste, gentle kiss; lips brushing and moving softly without any further intention. Exactly what is needed in the moment.

They stay in their innocent liplock until their shared breath gets thin and force them to part, but Seongwoo is quick to press a wet kiss to Minhyun’s cheek as the latter pulls away. This time he doesn’t complain about the dampness on his cheek – Minhyun rather reciprocates the favour.

As if on cue, Seongwoo slides off Minhyun’s chest and closes the laptop, picking it up with him as he gets off the bed. Minhyun follows him and stretches and pops his numb limbs and joints, loosening his body after having been locked up in a rather uncomfortable position (which he didn’t mind one bit).

Soon enough, their evening routine has been gone over; brushing their teeth together, getting changed into pyjamas, before ending up in bed together again.

It’s almost the same as before: Seongwoo draped over Minhyun again, their legs entangled in a mess, and one hand each intertwined intimately. Body heat shared, last kisses for the night shared in a languid way until sleep takes over them and forces their eyes shut, evens out their breaths.

Minhyun is on the brink of shutting off when his mind makes out whispered words hushed into the safe and comforting dark veil of the night.

“I need to know that you’re not gonna wake up in the morning…and feel differently.”

He recognizes the same words as a quote from the movie; as much as he recognizes the vulnerability in Seongwoo’s fragile voice.

Minhyun’s arm tightens around Seongwoo’s waist; his other hand pulls Seongwoo’s hand to the spot on his chest right where his heart lies underneath.

“My heart is only beating for you.”

_Thud thud thud._

Seongwoo’s hand lingers against the warm surface of Minhyun’s chest, feeling the heartbeat dancing on his palm. Then there’s familiar warmth placed on top of his hand, holding on it as Seongwoo gets separated by Minhyun’s heartbeat to feel his own.

_Thud thud thud._

“It beats in the same rhythm as yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is appreciated and you can find me on twitter // cc


End file.
